


2008, The Beginning

by maa_fuu



Series: 10年先も100 年後もずっと... [1]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, happy birthday Fuma, happy birthday Kento, kinda embarrassing because these are actually bad af but hell no i'm still posting this lol, to celebrate Fumaken 10 year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: I challenged myself to write fics based on many events happened in Fumaken's lives during the last 10 years. But, since sooooo many things happened in the last 10 years, I only chose 2 or 3 events that I can recall better than the others.It's a collection of one shot btw, and I'm gonna post it in chapters starting today, March 7th 2018 (It's already March 7th in Japan).





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Real event(s) mentioned in this fic:  
> 1\. Fuma's home fax was broken and that's why he received the reply from agency a little bit late.  
> 2\. Kento was the one who initiated a conversation with Fuma first on Fuma's audition day, April 27th 2008. And the question he asked to Fuma was (more or less) "'do you know this dance move?" and Fuma answered with "I don't know either".  
> 3\. They both audition at the same room in NHK hall, but I don't remember the number of their audition room.  
> 4\. As we all know, Fuma's father is the lyricist of Arashi's debut song, and Fuma said he wants to be an idol because he admires Arashi.

A 13-year-old boy standing in front of a building he always seen from far but never dare to visit. He holds his backpack on his shoulder tightly. “You can do it!” he told himself. It’s not like he is nervous, well, maybe he did feel nervous a little, but it’s not that kind of feeling that makes him sweat like this. He is always sure of what he wants, and be part of this idol agency have been his dream for years now.

Ever since he watched Arashi for the first time, he knew he wants to be like them. And it has nothing to do with the fact that his father is the one who wrote the lyrics for their debut single. His admiration for Arashi is simply because he thinks they are cool, and he always thought that he himself is cool. Cool people should go to where cool people are gathered. But, thanks to his stupid fax at home that chose wrong timing to be broken, he is a week late than the actual audition day they have scheduled. 

And this is the reason why he feels so uneasy and can’t relax at all. What if the stupid fax is the bad omen? He thinks to himself. Actually, he said it out loud to his mother yesterday, but his kind and cool mother just laughed at him and told him to just go for this week audition. Well, he’s already here, may as well make himself useful to change his (might be) bad fate. 

After one step, now he is inside the legendary NHK Hall, place where they hold the biggest year-end event in the country. As he looks around the venue and looking for the room where his audition is held, he thinks to himself, “One day I will be one of those musicians that appear on Kohaku!”. 

After a while, he finally found the room, as he gets inside, he sees that so many boys are already there. He isn’t sure what he should do, but luckily not long after that, someone that he assumes the dance instructor introduces himself and he tells them to start. He just looks around, and he copies what the other boys do. When they finally told them to dance, he follows the boys near him.

He can tell that he is suck at this, but it’s his first day, he needs time to get used to this. But then the instructor is showing another move, and then he starts to think to himself why he is there doing something that seems so impossible to do. Luckily, the boy next to him looks like having the same thought as him, because his brows are furrows so much it almost touch one another. He looks funny somehow, he doesn’t know what’s about that boy that makes him think he is funny, and honestly, his seriously troubled-face just makes him even funnier. But there’s also something about this boy that make he thinks that he can trust him. Abruptly the squirrel-looking boy asks him. 

“Hey, do you know how to do that move? I don’t quite understand how they done it.”

Fuma looks positively surprised that he talks to him, but he doesn’t take second to answer him. "I’m not really sure either, I’m still new here.”

“Oh, but you’re doing pretty good, so I thought you are not a newbie. I saw you when you did the previous move, it looks good.”

“Really? Thanks”, Fuma says and the squirrel-looking boy smiles back to him and there’s something about his smiles that makes him want to smile too.

“By the way, I’m Fuma, actually this is my first day here”, he finally introduces himself to the squirrel boy.

“Oh really? Welcome, then? Haha. I’m not sure if I should do the welcoming here since I’m still pretty much a newbie like you. I’m Kento, by the way. Nice to meet you”, the squirrel boy who finally have a name smiles and says to him.

The smile Fuma has on his face because of his newfound friend, stays until he meets his mother again later that night.

“Did something good happen at the audition today?” his mother asks, she notices the unusual grin on her firstborn.

“Hehe. I think I just found my new best friend!” Fuma says with a big smile. As he runs to his room, he thinks to himself, next time he meets Kento, he will ask for his number.

Little did he knew, though, that this encounter will change his future forever.


	2. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuma was casted to appear on his first stage play.

“You heard that news? They said that chubby boy will be given mic for Shokura this month! I wonder what so special about him. It’s not like his skill is above us all”

“I know right! They picked him and that young Tanaka to participate in Playzone with the other elites, but it’s not like his dance is top class, in fact he often messes up his moves”

“Well, for Tanaka, it’s understandable because he clearly on advantage here being the younger brother of Tanaka Koki, but that boy, I don’t know, maybe the agency only looking for cute face? If that’s the case, I don’t think we will ever have a chance here”

“Sshh! He’s coming!”

Kento doesn’t have to look at who just coming to the room to verify that the one they’ve been gossiping about lately is Fuma. The boy who entered the agency a week after him is given chance to sing with the young elites before him or any others.

He’s not going to lie himself, he’s jealous, he feels betrayed. How could he not? Fuma is just a newbie, and it’s still safe to say that Kento is the senior in this scenario. One week is still one week, and it still counts as earlier than him. But, the one who got the chance first is Fuma, not Kento.

When he heard about the news he was in disbelief, and he had trouble in hiding his disappointment, so he decided to take a few safe distances from Fuma. It’s not really hard, actually, because after a month since they got to know each other, Fuma gets along better with Juri than with him. So, it safe to say that he is just someone Fuma knew from the agency. He is not his best friend. But there are times when Fuma is being nice to him, invite him to walk together to the station after practice, but Kento refuse all his offers.

The result of this decision is not good at all, he thinks. Because the first time he refused Fuma’s offer to walk to the station together after practice, Fuma frowned at him. The second time, after he refused Fuma’s offer to have lunch together with him, this time Fuma just nodded and let Kento alone. The look in Fuma’s face after that was positively sad, but the evil voice behind Kento says that Fuma deserves it.

When he thinks about it over again, he knows Fuma is not the one at fault. He heard so many gossip about this agency ever since he became part of it. And actually, even without all of those gossips, you still can guess it just by looking at those so called elite Johnny’s Jrs. Quick example, no matter how famous and talented Kis-My-Ft2 is, they still haven’t debut. And this shows you how hard the entertainment world is. This shows you that you are not the boss, you don’t have a say in everything’s going around in this place, and this basically means that this thing going around between him, Fuma, and the other young Jrs. is not Fuma’s fault.  
He feels sorry for Fuma, but it’s hard to just reaching out and act like he wasn’t part of those jealous juniors. So, his coward self tells him the only thing he can do is stays silent. Silent when he hears those gossips about Fuma, silent when he sees how Fuma withdrew and becomes more silent than before.

Kento was so engrossed with his thought until he didn’t notice that the instructor has come already to the room. After a short briefing, they start off with the usual dance routines. Kento is still in the group of juniors who had to dance on the back. Meanwhile Fuma stands there with Takahata Misaki, Tanaka Juri, and other elite juniors. After Kento’s group finished, they continue with Fuma’s group, but Fuma looks like he doesn’t quite able to keep up with the others. And suddenly the instructor told them to stop, he scolds Fuma in front of everyone in the room, and Kento can see how some juniors who gossiping about Fuma earlier quietly laughing at him. It’s like they are openly laughing for Fuma’s misfortune. Kento thinks to himself, he should do something about it.

After Fuma’s group try the dance one more time, and the instructor told the other group to dance, Kento saw Fuma run immediately outside the room. Without thinking much, Kento follows him. He did find Fuma behind the staircase in the most deserted corridor after a few searches in empty meeting rooms. When he found him, Fuma’s eyes are already red.

“Fuma? What are you doing here?” Kento says quietly, as if afraid that Fuma might run away if he speaks louder.

“Nothing. Just go back there, please.” The cute voice he knows so well is cracked, a sign that he is holding himself not to cry more.

Kento sighs. He just stays there for a moment without saying anything, he just glad that Fuma didn’t ask him to leave for the second time. He then sits next to Fuma, and start saying things he knows will help the younger boy to feel better.

“You see, what others said about you is not the thing that matter the most. I admit I know how they feels about it, because to tell you the truth, I feel jealous too. And I feel betrayed somehow….” He says the last sentences in a quiet whisper, he’s not sure if Fuma catch that too.

Kento stops for a while, he doesn’t want this to become his rants to Fuma.

“Well, we are all just human, we have flaws, we can get jealous easily, but do you think we should count every single hatred we receive from those people who are jealous of us? No, we don’t have to. What we need the most is the loves from people who believe in us”  
Kento’s not sure if his words reach Fuma, but Fuma lifts his head, so he took that as a good sign. 

“I’m sorry you feel betrayed because of this, you know that it’s not like I actually planned everything”

Kento is shocked that Fuma managed to catch that last sentence he didn’t plan for him to hear. But instead of denying the truth and making excuse, he continues saying things he thinks is needed by the younger boy the most at this time.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to feel sorry. And by the way, I think you should just listen to my opinion from now on. You are a year younger than me, but I don’t mind making you my rival. And that’s why, you should show them that they chose you for a reason. Prove it to me that you are better than me or anyone. And let me tell you this, you might get the chance earlier than me, but that doesn’t mean I will give up the chance to stand in the same spotlight with you!”

Fuma didn’t say anything but he’s wiping his tears from earlier. Kento smiles to him. He smiles more to comfort Fuma than himself. And he saw the light back to his eyes.

“Do you really think you can beat me?” Fuma teases him.

“Of course! Don’t you dare lowering your guard just because I’m still in the back wearing those boring costumes!” he tried to look scandalous when he mentioned about his indeed boring costumes.

Fuma laughs, and Kento see the mirth in his eyes.  
“Hmm. Really? Then let’s see if you can race me to the practice room!” Suddenly Fuma stand up and dashes to the direction of their room. Kento open his mouth in disbelief, then he smiles widely and run after Fuma to the room.

As he runs after him, Kento thinks to himself that even if he still jealous, he won’t let this feeling to ruled him over. In fact, he will use this feeling as power to work even harder to save his place next to Fuma. And maybe, he can also use this feeling to help Fuma realizes that he will always have him as his rival and support, and he doesn’t mind playing the role of big brother for the younger one from time to time like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what happen to me when I wrote this lol  
> Forgive my tired mind for creating this lol
> 
> Real event in thia fic is Fuma really did sing first on Shokura's stage before Kento and at that timw it was because he was chosen to appear on Playzone 2008 along with Juri, Yasui, Taiga, Misaki, etc.
> 
> Btw I'm glad I managed to post it 4 minutes before Kento's birthday end XD


	3. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About another opportunity Kento has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part for year 2008. This one is worse than the previous ones lol I hope people still like it though.  
> The real event(s) in this fic:  
> 1\. Kento, Fuma, and Misaki was part of the casts in a 2008 drama called 'Scrap Teacher' where they acted with Hey!Say!JUMP's Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuuri, Nakajima Yuto, and Arioka Daiki.  
> 2\. On a segment in Shokura, Kento revealed about Fuma who often bought them juices on the set. (I wrote a fic about this segment and maybe I will post it next week as the start of my '2009 Fumaken Moments')  
> 3\. This one may be not from 2008, and I forgot where did I heard about this, but Fuma and Kento shopped together during their Jr time and Fuma was looking for a jacket similar to the one KAT-TUN used. I may get this fact wrong, and if you know what really happened, please tell me. Well, I can't and won't change this fic even if I didn't get it right, but just for verification, please tell me XD and if it's wrong then consider it as another fumaken imagination of mine lol

Kento is pretty much proud of himself. First, he got a role in a drama together with his most admired senior, not everyone can have their drama debut in the production where they can act together with their admired senior like him. Second, this drama has put him under the spotlight he wanted. Third, this drama has brought him closer to Fuma, and he even befriended Misaki.

The process is not easy to achieve what he has now, but what he would remember the most is the process of befriending Fuma. He is one year younger than Kento, but since the beginning he calls him only by his first name. After a few meetings, Fuma finally find out that Kento is a year older than him, but this chubby boy still calls him by ‘Kento-kun’ even after that. 

But, calling him by his first name doesn’t mean that Fuma is really close to him. They are, more or less, like strangers to each other at first. Kento admits that the first day Fuma joined the agency, they were talking like they could be some really good friends, but the second time they meet, Fuma changed his ‘best friend’ to Juri. 

After Fuma was chosen as one of the cast in Playzone, he immediately moved from ‘no one’ to ‘elite’. It’s so easy for him to gather new friends, unlike Kento, but Kento can understand why people like him, First, he is so cute, second, he is younger so that makes him automatically cuter, third, he’s kind and funny even though you won’t be able to figure out his mischievous side when you first meet him because he is calm and kind of shy in front of people he barely knew. 

Kento doesn’t understand why he wants to be friends with Fuma so badly, but he knew all along since day one that he needs that younger boy in his circle of friends. Luckily Fuma never forget him even though he moved to the elite troops. Sometimes they would talk about random and simple things like schools, home, Fuma’s siblings, etc. But it still not enough, Kento wants more. That’s why he is thankful because this drama has brought him the gift he wanted, be closer to Fuma. He’s happy that in their new work environment, there are only Fuma, Misaki, and him, and the members of JUMP. And thanks to this drama too, Kento is now in a group with Fuma and Misaki.

“Kento, do you know where did Fuma go? We only have 15 minutes until the break end” Misaki suddenly asks him, having notice that their youngest bandmate is missing. Kento shrugs, he doesn’t notice either when Fuma sneaked out from the set.

“I’ll look for him” Kento says.

Kento have a hunch of where he is now, so he immediately goes to that place, and yes, exactly like what he thought, Fuma is there in front of the vending machine, buying them juices.

“Fuma” Kento calls him casually.

“Oh, Kento-kun! Here, orange juice for you” Fuma simply says as he shoves a bottle of orange juice to him.

 _He is so kind, right?_ Kento says in his mind, to no one in particular.

“Thank you. Let’s head back to Misaki. The break will over soon” Kento says with smiles and he takes the bottle from Fuma when he reaches him.

On their way back to the classroom used as the set, Fuma suddenly turns his head to Kento, and he says “Kento-kun, are you free this weekend?”

Kento blinks, “I am. Why?”

“Good! Then let’s go out together. I want to buy that leather jacket KAT-TUN senpais used recently”

Kento blinks, it’s the first time Fuma asked him out together outside of work. Another opportunity to deepen their friendship, he thinks.

“Okay, but you do realize that the jacket they used are really expensive, right?” Kento says.

“I know, but Juri said there’s this store in Shibuya that sell the similar one in a lot cheaper price” Fuma grins and Kento laughs.

“But don’t tell anyone, okay? Only you and I know this. Oh, and Juri also” Fuma continues.

Kento just nods and say ‘Okay’ and they rush to the place where Misaki is waiting for them.


End file.
